vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mechagodzilla (Showa)
|-|Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla= |-|Terror of Mechagodzilla= Summary Mechagodzilla (メカゴジラ Mekagojira) is an alien mecha created by Toho that first appeared in the 1974 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. In Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla, Mechagodzilla was constructed by the Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens following a close study of the real Godzilla as a tool to conquer the Earth. Mechagodzilla first appeared from Mount Fuji disguised as Godzilla and rampaged through the countryside. Anguirus emerged from underground and suddenly attacked it, but was brutally beaten, even having his jaw broken. Mechagodzilla then moved on to Tokyo, where it was intercepted by the real Godzilla. After a brief skirmish, Mechagodzilla shed its disguise and revealed the full extent of its weaponry. Mechagodzilla blasted Godzilla with its finger missiles and fired its laser vision at Godzilla. Godzilla countered with his atomic breath, causing the beams to lock and explode, severely damaging Mechagodzilla and badly wounding Godzilla. Mechagodzilla was called back to the Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens' base in Okinawa to be repaired. The aliens captured a human scientist, Hideto Miyajima, and forced him to repair Mechagodzilla in exchange for his daughter's life. After Mechagodzilla was completed, it was unleashed once again and sent to destroy King Caesar, an ancient guardian monster of Okinawa. Mechagodzilla dominated the battle, but before it could defeat King Caesar, Godzilla appeared once again, seeking a rematch. Godzilla and King Caesar then joined forces against Mechagodzilla and eventually forced the mechanical monster to attempt to retreat. Godzilla called upon his newfound magnetic powers to pull Mechagodzilla toward him. Godzilla held Mechagodzilla still while King Caesar repeatedly attacked it, then twisted the machine's head off. Mechagodzilla's body then exploded along with the aliens' base, ending the invasion. Mechagodzilla was rebuilt by the Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens in Terror of Mechagodzilla in another attempt to take over the Earth. Its wreckage was recovered in the waters off Okinawa, and the machine was rebuilt in an underground base in the Japanese countryside. This time, the aliens recruited the help of a deranged Earthling scientist, Shinzo Mafune, for their invasion. Mafune helped the aliens to improve Mechagodzilla, and also offered them the assistance of the monster Titanosaurus, which he controlled. The aliens installed the control device for Mechagodzilla inside of Mafune's cybernetically-modified daughter, Katsura, because Mafune said that Mechagodzilla required living brain tissue to be perfect. To show off Mechagodzilla's upgraded weaponry, Mechagodzilla was deployed in Tokyo, with Titanosaurus providing backup. Unleashing wave after wave of his eye beams, Mechagodzilla set large areas of the city on fire, and his finger missiles now had the capability to explode with such force as to throw buildings and vehicles into the air. Titanosaurus also wreaked havoc by creating gale-force winds with his tail that demolished structures with little effort. Titanosaurus was suddenly attacked and fell to the ground. Revealing himself from behind a curtain of smoke, Godzilla arrived to challenge the monsters but was outmatched. While Titanosaurus battled Godzilla head-on, Mechagodzilla blasted his organic counterpart with various weapons. Titanosaurus kicked Godzilla into a ditch, while Mechagodzilla buried him with his missiles. The humans intervened and distracted Titanosaurus with a sonic wave oscillator, allowing Godzilla to take on Mechagodzilla one-on-one. Godzilla removed Mechagodzilla's head once again, but this time the mechanical monster had a small "brain" placed in its neck, allowing it to continue to operate without its head and fire a powerful concentrated laser. However, Katsura Mafune committed suicide to stop Mechagodzilla, and the machine shut down. Godzilla seized the opportunity and threw Mechagodzilla into a ravine, then destroyed his mechanical doppelganger for good with a blast of his atomic breath. The ravine then collapsed on top of Mechagodzilla's ruins, preventing the aliens from retrieving and rebuilding Mechagodzilla again. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Mechagodzilla, Mekagojira, Mechagodzilla I, The Bionic Monster, The Cosmic Monster Origin: Godzilla Gender: Genderless, sometimes referred to as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2), Cyborgization, Flight, Fire Breath, Energy Projection, Missile Launchers on its fingers, mouth, knees, and toes, Danmaku, Forcefield Creation, Can disguise itself to look like the real Godzilla. Attack Potency: Small City level (Stomped Anguirus and King Caesar, Seriously wounded Godzilla, Comparable to Titanosaurus) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Godzilla), on foot (Its running speed would be superhuman just of its sheer size, quite agile despite its structure), Supersonic Attack Speed (Its missiles are this fast), Hypersonic flight speed (Can fly at Mach 5) Lifting Strength: Class M (Physically stronger than Godzilla) Striking Strength: Small City Class (Superior to King Caesar, heavily injured Godzilla) Durability: Small City level (Took hits from Godzilla, Tanked its own lasers reflected back at it by King Caesar and Godzilla's atomic breath) Stamina: Unlimited Range: Extended melee range, meters to kilometers with certain weapons and techniques Standard Equipment: 'Flamethrower, Eye Lasers, Chest Laser, Horn Lasers, Missiles 'Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Damage to Cybanek Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Breath:' It used this when he disguised as Godzilla. It is based on Godzilla's Atomic Ray. *'Eye Lasers:' Mechagodzilla can fire rainbow-colored lasers from its eyes that are as powerful as Godzilla's Atomic Ray. *'Chest Laser:' Mechagodzilla can a yellow laser beam from its chest. *'Horn Laser:' Mechagodzilla can fire a concentrated beam from its horn. *'Missiles:' Mechagodzilla can fire missiles from its fingers, mouth, knees, and toes. *'Force Field:' By spinning its head at high speeds, Mechagodzilla creates a force field that is durable enough to tank Godzilla's Atomic Ray. Note: '''There are several versions of Mechagodzilla. This profile only covers the Showa version. For the Heisei version, see this profile. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Mecha Category:Movie Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Flight Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Villains Category:Revived Characters Category:Machines Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 7